Oh My, What on Earth is This
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: I don't even know. Carlos Whumage. Just read it, you'll like it. This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.


**Note: **So, here I am. Writing a one shot for the Big Time Rush One Shot Day 2/6/2012. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing much lately – I've been dealing with a lot of crap and I don't have my own computer to use so I hardly ever get time on this one, let alone enough time to write a decent piece. I really hope you like this one, it's kind of rushed because I'm limited on time before the day ends and I _really_ want to be a part of this… event? I guess that's what I'll call it.

Anyway, on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush. Frankly, you wouldn't want me to.

* * *

><p>Carlos squeezed his eyes shut as he closed his locker quietly, hoping that he wouldn't bring too much attention to himself in case it echoed throughout the nearly empty hallway. It seems like the world was on his side as his locker slid shut with a simple click, and he quickly slung the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. Glancing up and down the hallway nervously, the short boy started down the hallway in the direction of the back exit.<p>

Normally, he would have met his three best friends in the locker room the minute school was over, but he was suspended from the team until he got his grades up. He was working on extra credit for the classes he was failing, his teachers happy to assist him, and he couldn't wait until he got home and get on the team as soon as possible.

Carlos had almost reached the doors when a hand grabbed hold of his backpack, bringing him to a sudden halt. Peering over his shoulder, Carlos winced as he saw the person he had been trying to avoid the most. Trevor Hawkins, captain of the lacrosse team and the meanest bully in the entire school, stood behind Carlos, grinning like the Latino was an old friend. Behind Trevor, two of his teammates, Jeremy and Mike, were glaring at Carlos with pure hatred.

Somehow, the small boy had managed to steer clear of Trevor and his posse all week, but he knew it was too good to be true. He couldn't have possibly made it through an entire week without a single beating from the guy. Knowing what was coming, Carlos closed his eyes in fear as Mike and Jeremy each grabbed one of his shoulders and steered him through the exit doors. A tall brick wall protected the back of the school, but the wall wouldn't be protecting Carlos any time soon.

Pushing the Latino against the red brick, Jeremy and Mike took a step back and allowed Trevor to stand over the smaller boy. An evil grin spread across the lacrosse player's lips as he reached down and picked Carlos up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Getting closer to Carlos' face, so close in fact, that the Latino could feel his hot breath against his nose, Trevor began to speak.

"So I heard you got suspended from the hockey team," Trevor's voice was cold and menacing, and Carlos didn't like it one bit, "Why is that?"

"M-my grades are low, but I'm bringing th-them-" Carlos was cut off a Trevor punched him right in the face. Feeling a hot liquid began to seep from his nose, Carlos whimpered in pain but knew better than to cry out.

"I didn't tell you to speak!" Trevor yelled, shoving Carlos' small body against the brick as hard as he could, "I know exactly why you got kicked off the team."

Letting go of Carlos' collar, he let the boy land on his feet but before he could make a break for it, Jeremy and Mike grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Trevor cracked his knuckles loudly before continuing.

"They don't want a wetback on their team. A short, weak, Mexican who isn't even smart enough to keep his grades above a C." Trevor spat into the Latino's face as tears began to well up in Carlos' eyes. "As for your _friends_, Kendall, James, and Logan – they just keep you around for shits and giggles."

Carlos shook his head, "My friends keep me around because they like me!"

To his surprise, Trevor didn't hit him, but instead laughed. "You really think the three best hockey players in the city would be your friend just because they enjoyed your _company_? Please. I bet they make fun of you behind your back."

"My friend's wouldn't do that!" Carlos protested, wincing, as Jeremy pressed harder on his shoulder in attempt to shut him up. Before Carlos could say something else, Trevor punched him in the face again. He would have a black eye for sure now. The force of the punch caused his head to hit the brick wall. Hard. If only Carlos had his helmet…

His helmet! Carlos' eyes widened as he realized he wasn't wearing the black piece of plastic. Then, he remembered. He had left his helmet in the locker room earlier that day, but he hadn't noticed it was missing until now.

"Your _friends_ hate you, Carlos. You should just accept that fact and get out of this town. _Everyone_ hates you here! I hate you, your friends hate you, and even your parents hate you!" Trevor screamed in his face, punching Carlos in the stomach multiple times as the boy cried out in pain.

Jeremy and Mike let go of Carlos' shoulders and watched as the boy crumpled to the ground. Then, all three boys began to kick him all over. Aiming for his face, stomach, legs, everything. They screamed obscenities at him but Carlos hardly heard as the world around him began to go black. One of their huge feet collided with the side of Carlos' head and he blacked out, falling limp against the concrete. The boys seemed to notice and laughed, fist bumping each other as they stopped abusing his limp form. Walking over to his discarded backpack, Mike kicked the red cloth, sending the books and paper all over the alley.

The sound of the doors opening behind them caused the three boys to go rigid with shock. Before whoever it was noticed them at the scene of the crime, the three of them fled, jumping over the wall and into the neighborhood beyond.

"Come _on_, James! We need to get back to the gym before coach gets mad at us." Logan Mitchell's distressed voice echoed through the alley as he followed his two best friends, Kendall Knight and James Diamond, outside.

All three of them were wearing their hockey uniforms, but James was carrying a rather familiar helmet. "I just want to give Carlos his helmet back before practice starts." James protested.

"He's probably left by now." Kendall interjected, barely paying attention to his other two friends.

"He couldn't have gotten far…" James trailed off as his gaze landed on a huddled figure against the wall. Immediately, James knew it was Carlos. Even if the boy's face was pressed against the cement and he was covered in dust and dirt, he knew. It was a best friend thing. "C-Carlos?"

Kendall and Logan followed and gaze and they both gasped as they saw the figure on the ground. James slowly stepped toward his injured friend, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. By Carlos' limp body and uncomfortable position, it looked as if he was… well… dead.

Kneeling down beside the Latino, James rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. Turning him over, he gasped at the gruesome sight. Carlos' face was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. His lip was bleeding and he had dried blood tracks underneath his nose. His left eye was swollen and already turning blue. James could only imagine the damage done to the rest of his body, which was covered by jeans and a long sleeved shirt because of the chilly, Minnesota weather.

"Oh, Carlos…" James whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, "What happened to you?"

Placing one arm under Carlos' torso and the other behind his knees, the tall boy picked his best friend up and cradled him in his arms, careful not to injure him any further. Kendall and Logan collected all of his papers and books before stuffing them into his red backpack. It looked like Carlos had taken a serious beating.

As James turned to leave, he felt Carlos shift in his arms. Looking down at the Latino, his eyes went wide at the words he croaked. "Please don't hurt me."

"Shhh, Carlos. It's allright. It's James. I'm taking you home." The taller boy spoke gently and Carlos fell back into unconsciousness.

"Let's take him to your house, Kendall. It's closest." James suggested, but it sounded more like an order. Kendall might have been the unofficial leader, but James could still make orders that the other boys followed.

"What about practice?" Logan asked nervously, not wanting to get in trouble with the coach.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Kendall said gently, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. The raven haired boy nodded his head as the they followed James out of the alley.

****WHOOO LINE BREAK :D****

Carlos groaned as he felt a pounding ache in his head. Attempting to bring a hand up to his throbbing temple, he felt himself being restrained by someone's hand. Opening his eyes, the Latino winced. It was extremely bright in the room, or at least, that was how it looked to him. Groaning again, he let his eyes adjust to the light and realized he wasn't in the alleyway anymore. Letting his gaze travel around the small room he realized that he was in the Knight living room.

It took him a moment, but he finally noticed that Logan was kneeling on the ground beside the couch he was laying on, staring at Carlos with worry. "Carlos, can you hear me?" His words were muffled, as though he was speaking through a filter, but Carlos nodded. Logan sighed with relief and placed an ice pack on his friend's temple, laughing slightly as the Latino relaxed under his touch.

"Logie." Carlos greeted him, closing his eyes in a long blink before opening them again and smiling at his best friend. His voice was rusty and cracked, but at least he was talking.

"Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" Suddenly, Kendall and James appeared beside Logan, looking deeply concerned. Where they came from, Carlos had no idea, but he wasn't sure how he came to be in Kendall's living room either.

"Yeah." Was all he had the strength to mutter.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" James pressed.

Too tired to lie, Carlos found himself telling them everything. About Jeremy and Mike pushing him into the wall, about Trevor punching him in the face, about the beating the three boys gave them… about the words Trevor had said. As Carlos spoke, Kendall, James, and Logan's jaws fell open. Carlos let the tears he had been holding in roll down his cheeks, not strong enough to hold them in any longer.

"How long has this been going on?" Kendall asked, knowing that this couldn't possibly be the first time Trevor had beat Carlos up.

"A few months. I think. Since before winter break." Carlos muttered. The three boys gasped. It was March now, so Carlos must have been taking regular beatings for over four months now.

"How come you never told us?" Logan asked, fixing the ice pack on Carlos' temple before it fell off as he spoke.

"I didn't want you guys to worry more than you needed to." Carlos grunted in pain as he shifted on the couch, his whole body aching.

"Oh, Carlos." The three boys wrapped their arms around their injured friend, all feeling terribly guilty that they had not been there to protect him. As the older ones, they felt responsible for the youngest in the group. Him getting bullied on a regular basis like this was something that they _needed_ to worry about.

"We don't hate you. We love you. Your parents love you. Half the school adores your optimism, your hilariousness, and your adorableness. The only person who thinks different is Trevor and his brainless lacrosse team." James said, resting his hand on Carlos' arm as he spoke, a smile appearing on the faces of all four boys.

"Next time I see Trevor, I'll _kill him_." Kendall growled. Carlos shook his head quickly, ignoring the pain that seared through his body as he did so.

"No. Don't hurt him. It would only make things worse." Carlos muttered.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Logan questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I already took care of it." Carlos grinned, earning a confused look from the other three boys.

"What did you do?" They asked in unison.

"I stole his car keys." Carlos grinned mischievously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the jingling metal keys.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> So did you like it? Originally, I was going to write something completely different but I decided to write something like this instead. There isn't enough Carlos whumpage on the site, so here you guys go. Your fix of Carlos whumpage before the night is over.

**Carlos:** Oh, I see how it is. Just because I'm a Latino it means I'm good at stealing.

**Me:** Psh, _no_. Who would think that?

**James:** Not me.

**Logan: **Not me.

**Kendall:** I would.

**Me:** I bet he knows how to hotwire a car.

**Carlos:** I am _not_ amused by you guys right now.


End file.
